The Rooftop
by Rain2561
Summary: Leah Clearwater is once again heartbroken by that cursed "love at first sight" crap. But when she catches a wiff of a intoxicating smell, she might not be broken anymore. One-Shot made into a trilogy.


**A/N This is a one-shot on Leah and Jasper. Jasper and Alice had never met the Cullen's in1948. I will make this into a story if I get enough positive reviews on this idea. I would make this the first chapter, and chapter two would start off as chapter one in the story (sorry if this confuses you). The last part of this would be the epilogue of the story if I made it. (The 10 Years Later)**

Soo… Enjoy!

* * *

Crying on a rooftop.

Not the best idea in the world, but when you find out that someone that you loved as imprinted, when you had already had your heart broken from the same scenario, some roof sobbing may sound pretty good to you. Jacob Black had been my alpha, my best friend, my mate for only 2 weeks until the demon spawn was born. He had tried to fight it, because he didn't want to hurt me, but he didn't care about that at all. He was made for her, and I couldn't even kill her because of it. I resented imprinting from the beginning, because a certain someone imprinted on my cousin when we were dating, and slept with her during that time period. I took deep calming breaths so I could stop, because I could hear his heartbeat, and he would be here soon to apologize. I jumped off the rooftop with ease, landing in a ninja like stance with one hand on the ground, the other one my knee in a squatting position. Then I ran.

People say I'm the fastest runner in La Push. Wrong. I'm the fastest _wolf_ in the La Push. When I was human, I was graceful, but my body didn't go as fast. I had long slender legs that pushed me further yes, but they weren't long enough to get away from Jacob Black, who ambushed me when I got to the woods that separated La Push from Forks. I hid behind a tree when he caught up to me, and slid down as still and quietly as I could. Not making a sound, I climbed up the tree and eyes the top branch that I could rest on until he left me alone.

He found me in seconds.

"Lee!" he yelled. I groaned mentally and began muttering under my breath.

"Get down here I gotta talk to you." He said. I rolled my eyes before jumping down and trying to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Suddenly I got a whiff of the most intoxicating smell known to Leah Clearwater (ha, me). It was sweet like vampire, but it had a cinnamon smell to it also, mixed with some other unknown spice. To me it smelled like… home. I felt drawn to the smell and I didn't even realize Jacob was following me until he grabbed my wrist and began yelling.

"Will you look at me for a second? Where the hell are you going?" I looked down at my wrist which he had in a death grip.

"First of all, I'm not your concern anymore. Don't worry about what I do. And second" I yanked my wrist away from him "Do. Not. Touch. Me." I growled.

"Lee… I didn't mean to hurt you… you know I can't control this kind of thing… but I love _Nessie_." He muttered. When I saw the love that glowed in his eyes when he said her name I began shaking. Tremors down my spine, and heat everywhere. _"I didn't want to be Sam…"_

That did it. I growled so loud I was pretty sure it sounded like a roar. I pushed him so hard he went flying into a nearby tree. I phased without hesitation, and so did he. I didn't hesitate on attacking him. My mouth brushed his leg before clamping down on his thigh. He yelped and grabbed me by my neck, and throwing me towards the air before bringing me back down to the ground. He put his enormous paw on my breast bone. I snarled and slung him off me before pining him down and snapping his back leg with my own.

_Don't touch me ever again, don't even look at me the same way_, I thought before running off to catch up with the scent.

When I was able to think like a human again, I began to panic. Why in the world had I acted like that? I had just attacked my alpha, and didn't even think about the consequences. Oh right, because there was none. Seth had fought with Jacob when he found out we had gotten together. We hadn't done anything, but we realized that we only argued because we liked each other. It was my fault for falling in love with another wolf though. The love was one sided, since Jacob had only wanted me to forget about Bella. My claws dug into the earth as I thought about how Seth _knew_ this and I hadn't wanted to listen. Alice had even known there was a connection to the killer in Bella's stomach. I growled as I thought of how perfect Bella was now, and how loved she was. I could never be like that. The bitch had vamps coming in every few days to see her shield and to see he spawns power too. When she got too cocky, Jacob had to step in to make sure no fatalities happened. I had almost died once and he didn't even glance in my direction.

I followed the scent, and inhaled it as much as I could. Instantly, I was calm. As I ran, I thought about leaving Jacob's pack. I wouldn't be able to stand his thoughts about the Demon Spawn. But as I thought that, I realized that I ran away from Sam doing the exact same thing. I need to learn not to run from my problems, because I'm sure I'm famous for that. Maybe I should just become the lone wolf, and get killed off by a vampire. That happened on _Teen Wolf_ right? Except it was from werewolf hunters and not a vamp… Well same difference.

I was brought to an abrupt stop when I reached a clearing. There was nothing special about it, except for the perfect dark green grass and dark bark on the trees. I inhaled slowly. My ears perked up when I smelled the intoxicating scent. I looked around. In a small corner, there were three people. Two of them were side by side, wearing modern clothes that most girls would kill for. I would just roll my eyes. One had red eyes and the other had golden like the Cullen's. They were talking low, and if I was human, I wouldn't be able to hear it. But I wasn't human.

"Alice… please don't leave me… You love me…" the most beautiful voice said. The one with honey blond hair said. I almost purred at the sound of his voice.

"I _loved_ you Jasper. We both know James is the better choice." The girl I guess named Alice looked up at the one named James, who didn't have a shirt on. I shuddered as he looked at her with some kind of fascination. "Goodbye Jazz." Alice said. She skipped ahead of James, who stayed to give the one named Jasper a glare that said 'don't try going after her or I'll kill you'. I growled low so they wouldn't hear me. What I did notice that I was sure no one else noticed except for James is the two vampires in the tree's about 10 feet away. I looked up, and there they were. One was about 5'3 with crimson eyes that always haunted my nightmares. She had light brown hair and an hourglass figure. When she caught my wolf eye, she brought up her index finger to her mouth and puckered her lips. She was telling me not to say anything. The other was a male, who was muscle almost bigger than Emmet. He kept his eyes on James.

Another thing I noticed was when It looked at me, was that James had waves all around him for just a second. Not waves like ocean waves, but like little ripples you get when you throw a pebble into a pond. Suddenly James didn't look like James. He was a dude with black hair, 6 feet tall, and lean. Unfortunately, Jasper took this time to look away and sit in the grass. With a gust of wind, Alice, James, and the other vamps were gone.

I just then remembered I was in wolf form, with a about 4 vampires running in the direction of La Push. And one was in front of me. Without thinking, I sprang, snarling. Jasper looked up shocked, and I all about melted into his honey gold eyes. But he wasn't so fascinated with me. He sprang to his feet, and ran with vampire speed to me. My eyes widened, and his fist connected to my huge wolfish nose. I whimpered, and phased back human. I must've blacked out, because I know I was nowhere near this tree that is just now falling. Oh shit!

I tried scrambling to my feet, but I couldn't move. I cried out as a wave of sharp intense pain shot up my right leg. I almost fell down right in front of the tree, but I was scooped up in cold arms, that weren't cold. They were warm at the same time. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and I got a glimpse of honey blonde hair before blacking out.

My head pounded. My leg ached. I tried opening my eyes, but when I did, they burned so much tears formed. I snapped them shut, and tried to sit up. Pain shot up my spine in waves.

"Bad idea…" I muttered, and lay back down. I was able to open my eyes and let them adjust. I looked around. I was in the same clearing, and no vampires were in sight. Except for one who was just sitting there like an emo kid… Oh… His name… urg… Jasper!

I got to my feet with help from a tree. My leg was fully healed, but a lot sore still. When Jasper saw me trying to get away from him, he went to get me in vampire speed. As soon as he grabbed my arm, I snarled. He raised his hands in surrender. He began studying my face. I studied everything.

He was about 6'4, and had the most beautiful face. He had muscles yes, but he was leaner then Emmet and Edward. I frowned as something came to my attention. He had crescent shaped scars all over him. A lot of people have tried to kill him… Maybe he was dangerous. I took a step away from him. His eyes widened when he looked down. He immediately looked up at my face and if bloodsuckers could blush, he would be crimson. I frowned again and looked down. I realized I was stark naked. My arms went around my chest and I looked anywhere but his face. He may not be able to blush, but I can. He was looking at me with now black eyes. I swear just a second ago they were golden. Then I realized that was before he saw me…I took another step away from him. Just to be sure.

"Y-Your thirsty…" I whispered. He shook his head. "Please don't kill me…"

He shook his head again. I was hit by a wave of calm. My increasing heart beat slowed down, and I swayed on the spot. He caught me as I fell forward.

"Let… g-go… Have to go…" I sighed, inhaling his scent "home…" But I was home.

"I got ya darlin" said a deep, calm voice. There was a southern accent to it, I practically melted into it. I snuggled into his chest as he carried me bridal style to my house. Don't ask me how I did it, he probably was just looking for where my scent was the stongest. Sam's pack was patrolling now, and of course the kids wouldn't notice that a vampire went into our territory carrying a wolf that was naked. Of course not. Oh, and it's also the only female.

When we arrived at my house, Jasper opened the door like he owned the place. I smiled at that. I froze when I heard someone- or some people- in my living room. But they stopped talking when I stopped breathing.

"Hey Leah? Is that you?" Seth called. I glanced at Jasper, who was staring at the direction of the voice. My hands starting trembling.

"Y-Yeah it's me. Can you get me some clothes please?" I squeaked. Yes. I squeaked.

"Yeah." About a minute later, he appeared in the hallway I was in, and his head was turned in the direction of the door. Jasper set me down gently so Seth wouldn't hear, but Seth had the best nose.

"Why do you smell like leech?" Seth asked. I put on the huge shirt he gave me.

"Umm…" I looked at Jasper. He shrugged, and tapped Seth on the shoulder.

"That would be me." Jasper said. I smiled up at him. Nice to know he had some kind of humor.

"Oh. Hi! Why didn't you kill him?" Seth said, turrning to me. I stood there shocked.

Now that I think about it... Why didn't I kill Jasper? I didn't imprint… But I did feel something.

"Kill who?" said 3 voices. I groaned. One of them was Jacob's.

"Did you imprint?" Seth asked. I smiled sadly and shook my head. They chose that ecxact moment to walk in.

"Who'd she imprint on?" Jacob said, shaking violently. I rolled my eyes. But when he met eyes with Jasper, he was shaking so hard you wouldn't be able to see him.

"Get your hands off her." He snarled. He pushed Seth out of the way and charged at us. Before he could kill us both, I punched him in the face so hard he fell on his back. I walked over to him, and leaned down so I was eye level with Jacob.

"If you touch Jasper or me, I will not hesitate to kill you. No he isn't my imprint, but I feel something. I'm pretty sure that if he can deal with carrying an injured female shape shifter for about 2 miles, he feels something too." I growled for affect. "Anyone else? No? Kay then."

I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, ready for this pack meeting to be over with. I had completely forgotten about it.

Jasper sat right next to me.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. I half smiled.

"I kinda eavesdropped in that clearing… I heard Jasper so I assumed that's your name…" I chuckled at myself.

"I never got your name." Jasper said, with that sexy southern accent. I could tell he was a gentleman.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater." I said.

As the rest of the pack gathered in, I coward closer to Jasper. The atmosphere was so uncomfortable. Jacob was sending daggers to both of us, and I avoided his eye. No one else was the least fathomed about my new… Acquaintanceship with Jasper. I felt another wave of calm, and everyone in the room looked visibly relaxed. Jasper grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.

And I knew I would be okay.

* * *

_10 years later._

I tucked in my little 4 year old daughter Sage, and walked across the hall to her twin brother Sanjay's room. Kissing them both on their honey blonde hairline, I smiled at my little kids. I went through hell just to let them live, and another boat ride through the Underworld to keep them, but they were forever mine. I turned off their bedroom lights to see my husband, Jasper Whitlock, sprawled on the couch watching the Civil War documentary on whatever channel it was on.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have another kid?" I said, not wanting to beat around the bush. He smiled wickedly, and a blush rose to my cheeks as I thought of the last time he smiled like that.

"Well darlin, considering the baby making process…" he trailed off, and I wanted to jump him right there.

"So is that a yes? We have nothing to worry about now." I fought the smile that threatened to appear on my face. He scooped me up in his lap and stood up, carrying me to our bedroom. Quietly he shut the door, and he must have felt my lust, because his eyes turned black. He threw me on the bed and attacked my lips.

"That is a yes."

* * *

Okayyyy! So, tell me how you like it. Should I make it into a story? Oh, and REVEIW! (And vote please?)


End file.
